Rio Origins: Jameson
by Jameson The Phoenix Owl
Summary: The origins of Jameson before he appeared in Armageddon
1. Chapter 1

**chapter: 1 the Tell the story to beings**

?: huh...wha...I

?: Wake up. Wake up!

?: Where am i-? Where's my friends?

?: your friends got killed lucking i save you before!

?: who are you?

?: my name is red phoenix. and your name is...

Jameson: my name is Jameson by the way.

red phoenix: well that was a very nice name.

Jameson: Thank you! but where are we!

red phoenix: we in a North America!

Jameson: North America?

red phoenix: yes! so you could tell me what happen your family and your friends from the past!

Jameson: okay, this is my Origins to very start at the beings.

 **To Be Continued! p.s sorry i put the short one no big deal allright!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: 19 years ago**

somewhere in stanbridge east,Quebec

?: AAHHHMMM. her monther going to have a eggs.

?: dear honey. you going to be all right.

?: i can't dear.

?: yes you can. come on, you can do it please.

?: okay, AAHHHMMM.

the eggs has family came out.

?: you did it dear. you family did it antia!

antia: thank you rick, very thank you so much.

 _several weeks later..._

antia: rick, please come here. it's hatching.

seeing cracks on the eggs.

it's family open he saw him cute baby black owl he has yellow eye on it.

rick: oh my god. it so cute!

antia: i know it is. so what should we call him name?

rick: i thank we should call him...Jameson!

antia: Jameson! i like that name.

rick: me too honey, me too!

 **and this in my new beginnings. we see you in a next chapter! :-)**


	3. The death of Family

**chapter 3: the death of family**

 _a few week before he met alex going to get kill!_

19 years have pass! where i work up, i going to have a very good breakfast to fixs some eggs, and pancakes for my mother and my father! my mother is reading on the book is call,halo because he like movie all the time. and my father it is upstair in his room, never show me his black box hide it under the bed!

so i check for my father to see what is up to!

Jameson: hey dad, what you doing?

rick: oh, nothing much but...uh!

Jameson: it something wrong dad!

rick: oh no, it finds, but it really fine!

Jameson: oh, okay. should we check my mom to see how it go!

rick: sound good, let go!

then before i going to see my mom. then i heard my phone calls. so i put the talk so i saids.

Jameson: hello?

Dr. Stevens: hey Jameson, listen i need you to come to the laboratory, i have some news for you!

Jameson: sure, i be on my way, sir!

then i put my phone away and where i going to tell my father and my mother!

Jameson: i have to go, My friends wanting to see me ask in the laboratory, allright. but are you sure you need to be okay by the way!

rick and antia: oh no my son, but we cool.

Jameson: okay, bye i love you!

rick and antia: we love you too!

i was on my way to the laboratory to see my friends want is to tell me!

a few hours later, i arrived at the metal tunne, to open the doon, now i walking into the tunnel to see my 4 best friends.

snow: hey Jameson, how was your family!

Jameson: oh, it doing good allright, thank for telling me!

Dr. Stevens: ah Jameson there you are! how you been?

Jameson: it very good allright!

Dr. Stevens: listen Jameson, i have a give for you to tell you what it about!

Jameson: you do?

Dr. Stevens show me the box what is it, he open it, is the Baseball bat.

Dr. Stevens: it for you Jameson, you going to have a great hero you are!

Jameson: thank you very much, i hate to tell you this, but i have to check my family if he okay!

Dr. Stevens: okay, but make sure you come back soon okay!

Jameson: okay, oh and thank you to give me the Baseball Bat, but i love it!

Dr. Stevens: you're welcome!

before i leave, i got hits or something.

snow owl: oh, so very sorry uh...

Jameson: name Jameson and you?

snow owl: my name is oli.

Jameson: oli, okay but i still need to see my family what then up to. allright

oli: okay, hey! i didn't you i have my br-

Jameson: can't talk, can't now okay!

then i flew off to check my family to see how it going!

about hours later, i got home to see my family. it got horrible my family got kill. i don't know when happen.

Jameson: wha...a...who...who did this to my family, it can't be happen!

i was upsad because someone kill my family i don't know who did this! then i forgot about my dad he was hideing under the bed. so i went to him room to take a look to find out what is it. so i open it. it got some red and black on it. when suddey he went right to my baseball bat it got some power so i don't know what it is.

?: **hello brother!**

Jameson: what the, w-who a-are y-you,,

?: **oh, you don't know who it is, don't you, I am the Devil Darkness!**

 **OMG! we never see a devil darkness before, so stay turn to find out on the next chapter. and also the snow owl name is oli, one is him brother is Alex The Owl! we see you in next time okay!**


	4. Author's note

Author's Noth

Hey, everybody, we have some new abovt the wwe!

WWE is deeply saddened that Virgil Runnels, aka "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes — WWE Hall of Famer, three-time NWA Champion and one of the most captivating and charismatic figures in sports entertainment history — passed away today at the age of 69.

Runnels became a hero to fans around the world thanks to his work ethic, his impassioned interviews and his indomitable spirit. Moreover, Runnels was a dedicated father to WWE Superstars Goldust (Dustin Runnels) and Stardust (Cody Runnels), a caring husband and a creative visionary who helped shape the landscape of WWE long after his in-ring career had ended.

WWE extends its sincerest condolences to Runnels' family, friends and colleagues.

we well never forget you, Dusty Rhodes. RIP :'(


	5. Jameson Meets Alex

**chapter 4: Jameson Meets Alex**

when i first met the devil darkness to become a host for me, my family was old because he never going to make it as this far, when i dig in to the grass to buried it to my family, and then i told my family last words.

Jameson: rest in peace, i will never forget you my family, i away love you!

then i put the red flower to the grass!

 _a few week later (this is the part where i met alex)_

where i back to the laboratory, when i working with Dr. Stevens, Cyra, Wiona, and the snow owl is Snow!

Jameson: everything order Dr. Stevens?

Dr. Stevens: no, it not good, i check the video camera to see all the military soldiers try to kill all the pelope!

Cyra: oh no, this is not good!

Winona: why then all try to kill everyone?

snow: yeah, we can't let pelope get kill!

Jameson:it truth, listen i need to outside for a minutes, okay!

Dr. Stevens: all right, but let everyone see you, if he follow at you, we be death!

Jameson: okay!

when i walk out the laboratory going to outside to see get help.

it about few mintures later, when i watch to see horrbie he kill all pelope, but suddey i heard something over there, i saw the snow owl got shot by the rips, when i fly right to the see snow owl if he okay.

but then i saw the military soldiers standed right next to snow owl.

Jameson: (Damn, i needs to hide) thought.

where i hide the wall to see the poor snow owl going to get kill.

but suddey i just saw what happened, the snow owl have some weind thing got some red and black on it. and then he kill all the military soldiers

Jameson: ( I can't believe this, he kill all the military soldiers, i better bring the snow owl to show Dr. Stevens to what happened to his body, and where the hell did the red thing come from) thought

then i tweeting at the snow owl when he coming right at me.

then he arrived at me, he was going to speak, so i keep him shut keep to be quiet.

Jameson: ''We'll talk later! Follow me! The name's Jameson by the way!

so introducing myself before i running away.

snow owl didn't truly understood but followed him anyway.

later when i walking with the snow owl, i got back to the laboratory place!

Wiona: ''Hey, Jameson, who did you brought back here.''

i looked at snow owl

Jameson: ''Hey, what you said your name was?''

Alex: ''It's Alex.

 **this is the part where i met alex before i been killen, but don't worry i going to the skip because i read Rio Origins: Alex. we see you in the next chapter! :-)**


	6. meeting 7 birds

**chapter 5: Meeting 7 birds**

 **i going to skip the part because this it the one you read** Rio Origins:

 **Alex on chapter 7 after i got been kill!**

Jameson: and that how it happen where i lost my family and my friends because of me.

i was sad i got no family and no friends. but before i going to ask red phoenix.

Jameson: eh, red phoenix, how did you find me after i got kill?

red phoenix: well, i saw you with the devil darkness heal you because it won't never let you die!

Jameson: (what, i can believe this, the devil darkness heal me because he never let me die) Jameson thought.

red phoenix: so do you want to meet for your new team to help you up?

Jameson: sure.

red phoenix and me were on his way to show to new team to help me.

but then i saw 7 birds i never see thing before.

red phoenix: i want you to meet boron, baran, choncho, raven kai, mauna, grove, and you see met him before, oli!

i see oli before back at quebec i got bump into him.

Jameson: wait a minture, i know you, you the snow owl i met your brother alex after you left!

oli: yeah, but my brother dies, so i should it save him!

Jameson: i saw your brother but he is alive.

oli: what, how my brother he is alive?

Jameson: last time i saw your brother it got heal when it rips it gone.

oli: where the last time you took him?

Jameson: i took alex to the laboratory to show dr. stevens him alex body, but dr. stevens said: "The virus Blacklight. It's a disease that appeared in New York a few months ago which normally turns the infected into monsters that we call zombies. You have somehow been infected, but your organism made a perfect fuse with this virus! That's awesome!"

so that was it said.

oli: so that why my brother it didn't die?

Jameson: yes, it truth, it was very truth.

red phoenix: okay, enough talking, are you ready to train for you to fight again the bad guy?

Jameson: YES!

red phoenix: okay then let the traing benigs!

Jameson: wait, i need to show them about the devil darkness.

red phoenix: sure.

then i turns into the devil darkness to show all the group.

all 7 birds: OH MY GOD!

Jameson: yeah, it truth, i found my dad under the beds after my family death, the devil darkness never let me dies!

oli: so the devil darkness never let you die, right?

Jameson: yup!

red phoenix: okay let get the train to do!

 **welcome in the story to DarkRavenkai (the owner of Raven Kai), Penguin 557 (owner of Choncho) and Shadowfallz (owner of Grove). Boron and Barran are from Guardians of Ga'Hoole (the movie, not the book) and Mauna belongs to Alex The Owl. so we see you in the next chapter. :-)**


	7. Meeting Hyrum

**chapter 7: Meeting** Hyrum

it was a year was passed, my new friend we were traing to do. i was play a game call call of duty black ops 2 game with a xbox 360, but then someone called me. it was oli.

oli: Hey Jameson, what are you doing?

Jameson: i was playing call of duty black ops 2 with xbox 360. do you wants to play it.

oli: sure.

oli and me we were playing the game, but we will have a good time, but suddy i heard beer sound it coming form for thing base.

red phoenix: call all the 8 birds to come here for a minture we have a got a under attack from the peolpe.

me and all the 8 birds on his way to base to red phoenix to finds out going on.

Choncho: what is it red?

red phoenix: military soldiers attack all the pelope, the one same who is attacks one of it Jameson friends were got killeds.

Jameson: (i see thing before, this is the one he was killed all my friends before the devil darkness heal me after he left) Jameson thoughts.

red phoenix: Jameson, i want you to fight on your own to see how you can fight to this!

Jameson: WHAT! I GOING TO FIGHT ON MY MYSELFT!

red phoenix: yes, you are a very great black owl to fight to save the pelope, understaned?

Jameson: yes red phoenix. i can do this, i will!

red phoenix: thank you, now go and help to save the pelope!

Jameson: understood sir.

red phoenox: don't call me sir okay, just call me Felina.

Jameson: okay!

then the red portal open so i can enter it to save them. a few minture later i got right to see the military soldiers attacks all the pelope.

Barn Owl: HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE!

i heard something but them i saw Barn Owl was running away for military soldiers. but then i turns into a devil darkness with a red eyes and a baseball bat turns into a black smoke on it.

Barn Owl: please, please, don't hurt me!

military soldiers #1: ho! ho! ho! we will going to kill you barn owl, look at you! you are scary all you ever you want!

military soldiers #2: yeah, too bad for you, now it time to dies.

before he was going to kill barn owl, i cough then to let some military soldiers behide me.

military soldiers #1: well, well, well, look who came to save those barn owl.

Jameson: look, i want you to leave that barn owl aloge, you and i have to go right at me first.

military soldiers #2: yeah, right, come on, let's shoot them.

military soldiers he was shoot at me, but now i was dead.

military soldiers #1: well, that it now!

military soldiers #2: and ask for you bar-

military soldiers #1: eh, sir did you kill black owl

military soldiers #2: oh yeah, i did, eh why?

military soldiers #1: well you better take a look at than.

he turned along he saw the black owl he was still alive because the devil darkness never let me die.

military soldiers #1: OH MY GOSH!

military soldiers #2: WHAT IS THAT THING! KILL IT! KILL IT!

military soldiers try to shooting Jameson again but than thing he did not dies, so i walk closed and closed, i grab the baseball bat to kill all the military soldiers to rips all tham body, but than i turns alongs i saw barn owl he was scary, so i walk to see barn owl to see if he okay.

Jameson: hey barn owl, are you okay?

Barn Owl: yeah i okay, thank for saveing me mr...

Jameson: Jameson. My Name is Jameson, what is your name

Barn Owl: My name is Hyrum.

Jameson: that was a very nice name for you!

Hyrum: Thank you.

Jameson: listen Hyrum, where you grow up, you wants to be like me, you got to get a torch, get anger all you wants, understands?

Hyrum: understands.

Jameson: good, now i have to go and save the pelopes.

Hyrum: okay, oh hey...uh...Jameson!

i turn alongs he was going to say to me.

Jameson: yes, what is it.

Hyrum: i want you say...Thank you!

then i smiles at them.

Jameson: you'll welcome!

where i going to help the pelope to see last Hyrum was happy, but i will see him again.

 **I want to says thanks for Hyrum The Outcast for allowes me to used for OC for my story! so we will see you for the next chapter! so peace baby!**


	8. The Battle is on

**chapter 8: The Battle is on**

i going to save all the pelope before they going to kill it. i turns into the devil darkness again, and with the yellow eye turns into a red eyes. so i loud at them.

Jameson: HEY ASSHORE, I RIGHT HERE!

then all the military soldiers looks at me is he ready.

military soldiers: let's kill that Black Owls!

All: YEAH!

all the military soldiers it coming right at me so i ready to fight.

Jameson: let's rock baby!

 **(Godsmack-I Stand Alone starts Playing)**

the first one soldiers coming at me so i grabs the baseball bat so i running so i smash it, after that, the other soldiers again so i used the powers with the devil fires i running close to military soldiers. i put the devil fires insides the soldiers.

military soldiers: HELP ME, HELP ME, PLEASE!

then he got on fires and got kill, so i turn around to see more soldiers come and i going to kill more.

Jameson: I GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEST FRIENDS FOR ALL YOU BE KILLED!

so i point at them.

Jameson: YOU!

military soldiers: wha-me-AAAAHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

so i used super fast at right to the military soldiers, so i grabs them.

military soldiers: please i beg mercy for you please!

so i did not listen to them so i pull the hearts out to see all the bloods.

Suddenly, the Devil darkness right at me.

Devil darkness: **well done my host, kill that hearts!**

i nodded i going to kill that hearts but now the miliary soldiers is dead now.

Devil Darkness: **Good jobs Jameson, very well dones!**

Jameson: Thank you Devil Darkness!

so i smiles at them

Devil Darkness: **you welcome!**

so i looked then more miliary soldiers still here, so i plan to useds to Devil soldiers to make it to come out.

Jameson: All Devill soldiers, kill all the miliary soldiers for what they did to all the pelope.

All: YEAH!

devil soldiers going to kills all the miliary soldiers.

miliary soldiers: OH MY GOD! RUN MY SOLDIERS PELOPE, RUN!

but it was too late, the devil soldiers used the devil black holes on it, the miliary soldiers have been killed. but then all the pelope was happy i save the town.

pelope#1: hey everyone, thank the Black Owl he was saving all of them by attack the miliary soldiers.

All: thank you heroes Black Owl

i happy i became i heroes for the first time evers.

Jameson: (Thank you my family and my Friends, i will nevers forgets you, thank you) thoughts

?: Jameson.

so i turns around, it was red Phoenix.

Jameson: hey Felina, what are you doing here?

red phoenix: i going to take you back to the north America Jameson!

so i be ready to go to says goodbye all the pelope.

Jameson: thank you everyone, you pelope are awesome!

All: wahhooooo!

so i got back to the North America, but oli he ran at me it put me into a hug.

oli: i knew you could do it, i know you will.

Jameson: Thank you oli.

them i looked all the 6 birds, them he was very happy and save all the pelopes.

raven kai: you did it Jameson!

choncho: you doing great Jameson!

mauna: you the best Jameson!

grove: you very awesome!

boron and baran: you are the devil darkness Jameson!

so i happy to see me the best life of all time.

Jameson: thank you everyone!

 **this is going to be the next last chapter for saveing duke and the returns in... so we see you in the next chapter! because the black owl is here!**

1


	9. save Duke and the Returns for Alex

**chapter 9: save Duke and the Returns for Alex**

it was 3 years after i save the pelope. where are i on my way to see my family to where he dies, but i don't know who kill my family, but i going to find out for what they did!

Jameson: hey mom,dad, i want to save i sorry i should save you before you got kill, my friends Dr. Stevens give to me was a baseball bat but i love it so much when i met my best friend name oli where i got burns into him, but it was a very funny, dad, i found under the bed i did, it was the devil darkness he give me power, then it was a few week later, i saw Alex he kill military soldiers, and what happen after that, i got kill me and my friends. but then the devil darkness heal me before the red phoenix found me and he took me to the north america, i met 7 birds! i was train for after 3 year red phoenix told me to fight on my own to save the pelope, where i first met the barn owl name hyrum, so i save him, and after that, the pelope happy, and i got back home and my friends oli he made me very happy he really was. so mom, dad, i will never forget you, and also for you my friends! rest in peace!

where i on my way back to the north america, but suddy i hear trouble to finds out what going on around here.

red phoenix: Jameson, you just in time you need to come quick and fast!

Jameson: what it is?

red phoenix: they the birds name duke, he was a very a great birds, one of the evil call the force of darkness, one of the master name purple phoenix, same like me!

Jameson: oh no, i better call the 7 birds and fast!

so i call all the member to come and fast to tell what is going on.

all: YES!

red phoenix: we got some trouble, one of my good friends name duke, he was fight it again the force of darkness on him own, so i want you 8 birds to help duke and save him before it to late!

All: yes sir!

so before i are my way, the red phoenix want to tell me something.

red phoenix: Jameson before you go, i want to say...thank you!

Jameson: Thank you Feline.

red phoenix: oh, you don't need to call me that, just call me...mom!

Jameson: okay mom, i ready to go!

red phoenix: good luck Jameson, good luck!

i was happy i have a new mom, so i need to hurry to save duke, and the red portal open it, so we are going in.

we are in a rock temple place all right, i saw a huge place i never been they before, then i hear something.

and my friends need to get close to see duke he was fight it on him own.

Jameson: member of the 7 birds, we needs duke and fast before going to get kill, he one of a good bird because he was a hero. so we better hurry an-

oli: OH NO, JAMESON, LOOK!

then i look at duke he was a weak.

Jameson: you know what, we can't stand this come on, let go!

me and 7 birds to help duke, so i smash it to save duke, so i look at them!

Duke: "Boron, Baran, Choncho, Raven Kai, Mauna, Jameson, Grove and Oli."

Choncho: "Duke! You're hurt badly! We must bring you to Fenn's world for urgent medical help!"

Duke: "No thank; I stay."

They all looked at him in surprise.

Mauna: "But Duke, you can't stay here!"

oli: "That's suicide, buddy!"

Duke: "I know, but I have to and you know it..."

Boron: "Is this truly what you want, Duke?"

Duke: "Yes, my king."

Boron sighed.

He then hinted to the others to follow him as they all flew out of the temple with looking back one last time at their friend.

Duke: (Thank you, guys.) Duke thought.

so we are him way back to the north america to tell red a bad new about duke.

Jameson: mom, we got bad new, duke was kill by force of darkness!

red phoenix: oh no duke, i must tell my boyfriends a very a sad new about it.

Jameson: who your boyfriends?

red phoenix: him name is blue phoenix, he the one of him member call the rio army!

Jameson: mom, do you think we should ready to go!

red phoenix: yes jameson, yes we are! 8 birds we must go to the Amazon and tell them a bad news to friends and a family.

so the red portal open it, we are going in. after minture later, we in a Amazon i never been than place before for the first time, but i was sad i fail to save duke.

?: "Did I missed something?"

i knows that voices, so i turns around so i can believe this it Alex!

Alex: "J-Jameson?!"

He said in surprise as this last one smiled at him.

Jameson: "Hello, Al, it has been a while, right?"

Suddenly, Alex's eyes turned wide open as they met two other ones that he haven't saw for years.

Alex: "O-O-Oli?!"

oli: "A-Alex?"

Alex jumped to hug his brother as tears started to flow out of his eyes.

so i was happy to see my good best friends for Alex and oli and me again.

CREDITS:

 **(breaking benjamin angels fall start playing)**

Jameson The Owl as Jameson

DarkRavenKai as Raven Kai

Penguin 557 as Choncho

Shadowfallz as Grove

Hyrum The outcast as Hyrum

SuperDuke1000 as Duke

red phoenix as herself

Boron and Barran as themselves

Alex The Owl as Alex

Oli and Mauna belongs to Alex The Owl

Devil Darkness, rick, antia, belongs to me.

 **And that's it! You now know what happened to Jameson before the events of Armageddon! I hope you enjoyed it and that you will tell your own origins too :) Because The Black Owl is Here!**


End file.
